


Risky Business

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: spanking_world, Crying, Discipline, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is pissed at his protege, Mike, for putting them in danger with his admission to Rachel that the young man does not hold a degree from Harvard. His reaction is not typical to resolve problems between two adults but it helps clear the air...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Business

“You did what?” 

“I told Rachel.” Mike was cleverly standing on the opposite side of Harvey’s large office, knowing full well that the chance of Harvey taking the news well were slim.

“You’re joking? Tell me you are Mike!” Harvey rose slowly and tipped forward, hands firmly planted on the shiny surface of his executive desk, ready to pounce and tear this kid a new one.

“Harvey, calm down. She won’t tell and she stood by me for so long. I ought to tell her the truth if we are going to move forward and count her as an ally.” Mike had weighted the benefits and the disadvantages of sharing the info, but he really trusted his own judgment on it and felt justified to share that bit of info with her.

“So, what you are saying is that I did not stand by you somehow?” Harvey still had not raised his voice but he had moved so swiftly he was in Mike’s face before the young man could reply.

“No! Of course, not. You know I did not mean that Harvey. Please trust me.” Mike voice cracked a little and he wasn't sure informing Harvey at this late hour when they were alone on the floor and no one could play interference was suddenly such a bright move. He wanted privacy to discuss the delicate matter but that did not pan out as planned.

“I was fair to you, I risked my position for you, I am not going to risk our clients. You can’t keep a lid on it then do it elsewhere. Grab your stuff and get lost Mike, you can’t work for this firm anymore.” Harvey was determined not to sink any further in this deception. He loved Mike genuinely but one quarrel, one more office tug of war and he was sure this tidbit of information will appear at the most inopportune moment. “I had warned you, and you keep ignoring me. Not anymore!”

Mike was floored. He thought his relationship with Harvey was stronger, that he could count on him to get through the good and hard times the legal profession offered, to be deemed significant enough to warrant his own opinion to be given some weight. “You can’t do that! I don’t want to! I have projects to complete!” It felt like he ended on a whine rather than a manly firm affirmation but Mike was panicking. “Please Harvey… I’ll do anything… Just forgive me…” He knew he was begging, but he remember what life was on the other side, there was no way he wanted to revisit these bleak times. “Come on, I swear you can do anything but please don’t fire me.”

Harvey was too close, Mike didn't know what to think but the lack of personal space and the fact his back was to the wall clearly sent an urgent message to his neurons. He was in trouble, and losing control of the situation fast.

“Mike, except getting the spanking of a lifetime, I can’t imagine anything that would calm me down, and make me reconsider my decision. What were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry Harvey. Okay, I accept the spanking.” Mike quickly interjected, not willing to take the risk of a long lecture and maybe Harvey still deciding to let him go.

“What?” Harvey could not believe his ears, he really didn't mean it per se, after all they were adults. “You’d submit to a spanking? Now?”

“Yes Harvey, but you cannot hold a grudge after. I’d be forgiven!” After all Mike was in Law, he wasn't going to fold without a proper argumentation and extraction of important information or promises…

“Don’t worry sweetheart. With the spanking you’ll get, I’d forgive you; the question is, can you take what I will dish?” Harvey had his hand casually resting on his belt buckle. The glint of something new and forbidden making both of them tremble with anticipation.

“Bend over the desk and hang on.” Mike gingerly went to take position on the short end of the desk.

Once he found a semi comfortable position he looked back at Harvey, who had stayed in their previous spot, his gaze so impenetrable it didn't let him know if that was acceptable. So he rested on his elbows, dropped his head between his hunched shoulder blades and closed his eyes. He was a grown man, he would take whatever he had coming.

The silence became oppressive but the next sound he heard was even more frightening, the slithering of the leather belt outside of the pants loops shattered his mind and the spanking hadn't started yet. Maybe a quick prayer was in order…

Harvey surprised Mike even more by putting the offending implement in the youngster' hands. 

“Hold on to it, and be quiet!” and without giving Mike time to think it through or understand the meaning of it, he took position behind him, and started spanking over the tailored pants pulled taught on the firm buttocks.

Harvey was a mean spanker. He stayed on the same spot until the sting became unbearable, he stayed until Mike thought his skin was flayed, he stayed until silent sobs started wracking through the body hunched over his stately desk, and only then did he change spot and decided to let the other cheek get a taste of the incredibly punishing treatment. Mike had been sure that getting a spanking over his clothes would be a breeze, now he couldn't remember when that foreign thought was formed, why he had believed he’d be strong enough to abide in silence. He could not think, but he could move from left to right, up and down his toes, anything to get the next spank to smart on a different place. And yet the squirming was completely inefficient, it’s like Harvey had a target painted on his backside and had honed the skills necessary not to miss.  
Mike didn't want to beg so he held on to the belt, pulled on it, ended up completely folded on the desk, relished the tears finally leaking from his eyes and prayed it would be over soon. And lo and behold Harvey stopped.

“You need to listen… In our world you are either the prey or the hunter. I am a hunter and I will not let you put yourself in a position to become hunted. An order is given to be followed, not perverted, not distorted or misrepresented. Are we clear?” Mike only had to nod quickly, he was desperate to get out of this predicament.

“Then drop your pants for the final round.” The time for reprimand was over. The fumbling was ridiculous, it was like Mike couldn't find his fly or deal with a single button to save his life, still moments later his pants were polling at his calves and he was back in position.

Harvey surveyed the two blooming marks on the fair skin of his protégé, conscious of the fact he may bruise later but he was determined to make his point and not have to revisit the issue again. With his foot he forced Mike to widen his stance and then systematically attacked the boy’s sit spots with the same single-mindedness he had used earlier. Five slaps and already Mike was begging at ten he slumped on the desk crying and forgetting about all his good intentions about being strong. He didn't fight the discipline, he didn't curse, he didn't try to flee but he certainly couldn't stay stoic while Harvey applied himself to this lesson with such dedication, skills and steadfastness. And as he accepted that fact, Harvey stopped the spanking, resting his warm hand on the sweaty back of his intern.

“Will we have this discussion again Mike?”

“No. No Harvey. I promise.”

The lawyer gathered him in his arms, let his hands draw soothing circles on Mike’s back and waited until only few sniffles broke the silence.

“Tidy up in my bathroom and I’ll drop you at your place ok? You can leave your bike here; I’ll have the chauffeur pick you up in the morning.”

And yes, Harvey could be considerate, and Mike smiled for the first time that evening…

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> Harvey finds out Mike told Rachel about not going to Harvard and tells him he's fired. Mike begs not to be fired, says he'll do anything to make it up to Harvey. Harvey bluffs and says he'll spank him, but when Mike instantly agrees, Harvey decides to go with it. Slash or no slash - your choice.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> [Crossposted at my LJ](http://cordy69.livejournal.com/26441.html) and at the community for which it was created: [spanking_world](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/88635.html)  
> _


End file.
